Fluctuat nec Mergitur
by AnkaMalfoy
Summary: Un an après la Bataille Pour la Liberté, venez découvrir ce que sont devenus nos jeunes héros entre Amour, Trahison, Amitié et pardon.


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Ils sont tout droit sorti de l'imaginaire de Jk Rowling ^

* * *

27 Juillet 1998

Un an après la fin de la Bataille de la Liberté – c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient appelé une des plus grande guerre de leur époque, celle qui avait opposé Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts à Celui-qui-a-survécu, Harry Potter - le monde Sorcier commençait à se reconstruire petit à petit. Le bilan des pertes humaines a été extrêmement lourd et pas une seule famille ne fut épargnée.

Dans quelques jours à peine, on fêterait le 18e anniversaire du Survivant. Même s'il était déjà majeur depuis l'année dernière, cette année coïncidait avec le premier anniversaire de la chute de Lord Voldemort alors c'est tout le Monde Sorcier qui voulait lui rendre hommage et le remercier à leur manière. Après tout, C'est grâce à lui s'ils avaient retrouvé un semblant de liberté. En effet, tous les Mangemorts ne furent pas capturés avec la défaite du Mage Noir comme on l'aurait cru et certains étaient encore en cavale. On entendait de temps à autres des morts suspectes ci et là mais le département des Aurors ne détenait aucune preuve tangible qu'ils aient commis ces crimes.

O0°^^°0O

Le Terrier, Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

Pendant que le monde était en effervescence et que les articles et reportages se succédaient dans les différents journaux et magasines – tels que La Gazette du Sorcier, Le chicaneur ou encore Sorcières Hebdo pour ne citer qu'eux – celui à qui tout ceci était consacré était tranquillement assis dans le salon d'une maison à l'allure quelques peu douteuse. En effet de l'extérieur, personne n'aurait voulu y mettre les pieds tant la maison donnait l'impression de s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre.

« Harry, le cake aux carottes », dit Ron, la bouche pleine, de l'autre bout de la table.

Ron, où sont donc tes manières - s'époumona une petite femme replète

« S'il te plaît Harry, passe moi le cake aux carottes » répéta le rouquin sous l'œil indigné de sa mère.

Ronald Bilius Weasley, ne te moque donc pas ainsi de ta vieille mère et ne me pousse pas à bout. Tu as mangé deux fois plus que les autres. « Mais, maman... », - Pas de mais Maman qui tienne, Cette semaine est consacré à Harry alors soit gentil et essaie de penser à autre chose qu'à ton estomac.

Tiens puisque nous y sommes, il me reste encore énormément de chose à préparer alors rends toi serviable et viens me donner un coup de main – « Mais Maman, et Harry… » Tenta t-il mais tous ses efforts fut vain. Personne ne voulait affronter une Molly Weasley en colère.

En la voyant qui commençait à s'énerver, les autres déguerpirent aussitôt de la table en riant, ne voulant pas subir le même sort que leur malheureux ami.

Quartier Saint Paul, Paris.

Assises à une terrasse de café, deux amies profitaient du beau soleil parisien, lunettes vissées sur le nez en sirotant leur boisson.

L'une avait les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant qui lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos. Quelques tâches de rousseurs éparpillées ici et là sur son nez et son visage délicat donnant l'impression qu'elles avaient été posées par la main de Merlin lui même. Elle portait une robe courte en dentelle blanche qu'elle accorda avec des petites sandales.

L'autre était tout aussi charmante. Elle avait une belle chevelure brune et bouclée qui lui arrivait au creux des reins. Elle portait un petit haut en dentelle blanche qui découvrait son nombril et une longue jupe fleurie de couleur bleu foncée. La Jupe était serrée au niveau des hanches et s'évasait ensuite jusqu'au sol lui faisant une belle silhouette. Elles étaient chacune à leur manière tout simplement à croquer et le regard insistant de la gent masculine venait le leur rappeler quotidiennement, pour leur plus grand plaisir.

- Mione, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, on ne peut pas rater cette soirée. C'est _LA_ soirée. Viens avec moi. Allez dit oui, s'enquit la rouquine.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu essaies de me corrompre, espèce de petite peste - dit la brune avec malice. Harry va avoir 18 ans. Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas y aller et le comprends parfaitement mais ne me demandes pas ça. Je ne peux y échapper. Il est mon meilleur ami – dit-elle. – Je sais bien que vous n'êtes plus en de très bons termes mais ne me demandes pas ça s'il te plaît.

- Tu peux le dire oui que nous ne somme plus _en de très bons termes _et encore c'est un euphémisme. Je te signale que nous ne nous parlons plus. Mais malgré cela, je ne te demanderais jamais de faire une telle chose. Je sais qu'il est comme un frère pour toi et que tu l'aimes énormément mais Mione s'il te plaît, cette mascarade –parce que c'est ce que c'est - n'a lieu que dans quelques jours et tu n'es pas attendu là-bas avant samedi. Ce qui te laisse largement le temps de m'accompagner à ma soirée.

- Tu étais donc vraiment sérieuse quand tu disais ne pas vouloir venir ? Gin écoute, je sais qu'il y a des antécédents entre vous mais son anniversaire coïncide cette année avec notre indépendance. Ce n'est pas pour lui que tu viendrais mais ce pourquoi nous nous sommes tous battu. Et puis laisses lui du temps. Il a été complètement chamboulé par tous ces évènements – tenta Hermione mais son amie lui coupa la parole.

- Non, Hermione. Ca suffit. Quand allez vous tous arrêter de lui trouver des excuses hein. Qui a été épargné par cette guerre. Dis moi. Personne. Nous avons tous été touché d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne remets pas en cause ce qu'il a fait pour le monde mais j'en ai assez que tout le monde prenne sa défense » Hurla-t-elle

- Oh ma chérie, ne pleure pas et pardonne moi. Je sais que tu as énormément souffert et que tu en souffres encore. Je ne voulais pas te blesser ou te juger Ginny, jamais je ne ferais ça. Je ne te forcerais plus la main, promis.

Quartier Montorgueil, Paris.

« Hm Merlin que c'est bon, je ne m'en lasserais jamais » dit-il en savourant son repas.

- Le Rocher de Cancale est vraiment un des meilleurs restaurants de la capitale française, pour _une_ fois nous sommes d'accord – répondit un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais avec des yeux d'un bleu époustouflant.

Comprenant où son ami voulait en venir, il passa sa main dans sa chevelure blonde en soupirant.

« Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis, Théo. Nous en avons discuté à plusieurs reprises et ma décision est prise. Laisse moi apprécier mon repas, tu veux. »

- Non, justement je ne peux pas concevoir que tu restes sur ces positions et je ne les cautionne absolument pas, Draco – rétorqua le dénommé Théo.

Perdant patience, Draco déposa ses couverts sur son assiette, retira ses lunettes de soleil et fixa son ami dans les yeux, exaspéré.

Lucius avait traîné le nom de leur famille dans la boue. Sa cupidité, son avidité et sa grande lâcheté avait mené leur famille à leur perte. La communauté sorcière avait une vision très manichéenne de la vie. C'était ou tout blanc ou tout noir. Il n'y avait pas de juste milieu.

Aujourd'hui, le nom Malfoy ne voulait plus rien dire ou presque. Ils avaient perdu tout leur prestige. Pourquoi Théo se bornait-il à ne pas comprendre.

- Ecoute moi Nott et écoute moi bien parce que je ne le répèterais plus. Tu sais que je t'apprécie énormément et que tu es un de mes meilleurs amis, un frère, mais je ne reviendrais plus dans le Monde Sorcier. C'est fini. Je n'ai plus rien à y faire. Il est hors de question que je sois la risée de toute la communauté ou pire que je paie pour les fautes de Lucius. Je pense avoir assez payé mon du. Ma décision est définitive. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Tu m'entends, rien , dit-il sous le regard déçu et triste de Théo.

- Ok, ok je capitule – dit il en levant les mains. Je n'aborderais plus ce sujet. Tu es adulte et ce n'est pas à moi de te dire quoi faire. Même s'il est certain que j'adorerai que tu viennes avec moi. Mais comme tu le sais je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps. Je dois m'occuper des affaires familiales, mec. Ca va faire presqu'un an que nous sommes ici et il est temps de rentrer chez nous – poursuivit-il avec sérieux.

- Je comprends tout ça, tu sais. Même si j'ai l'air de ne pas y prêter attention. Tout ça me touche, plus que tu ne crois. Mais je ne suis pas prêt. Il me faut encore du temps, dit-il en se tassant dans sa chaise, l'air tout à coup très vieux et dépité.

- Dans quelques jours, c'est le premier anniversaire de l'indépendance. J'aimerais que tu m'y accompagnes. Ne serais-ce que pour ce week-end là. Je ne te demande pas de revenir définitivement. Juste pour deux jours. Nous avons combattu comme les autres, si ce n'est autant. Et nous y avons notre place, Draco. Tu m'entends. Nous ne sommes pas nos pères. Promets moi d'y réfléchir en tout cas.

- Ok, je le ferais mais à une condition : Que tu me promettes toi aussi de réfléchir à la proposition que je t'ai faîtes il y a de cela deux jours et que tu as passablement ignoré, dit-il en souriant.

- Draco, tu veux bien être sérieux s'il te plaît…

- Mais je le suis, cher ami, je le suis.

- Que dois-je comprendre ?

- Tu veux bien cesser de jouer les Poufsouffles, ça ne te mets pas du tout en valeur dit-il, tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire.

- Tu en es certain ? Ecoute, ca va faire plus d'un an que je tente par tous les moyens de te ramener pour ne serais-ce qu'une seule journée et là tu serais prêt à me suivre à condition que je t'accompagne à une soirée. Excuse moi d'être perplexe.

- Tut Tut Tut….N'en parle pas comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire soirée. C'est La soirée de l'année. Le Tout-Paris y sera. La crème de la crème. Nous nous devons d'y être. Imagine ça d'ici : belles femmes – et Merlin sait qu'à Paris elles sont d'une beauté inégalée. Gracieuses, charmantes, classes, chics….en somme parfaites quoi, Champagne et j'en passe. Accompagne moi et je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde.

- Deal ? dit Draco en tendant la main à son meilleur ami

Ils se fixèrent…

- Deal, répondit-il en serrant la main de Draco


End file.
